onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roronoa Zoro
:The subject of this article is sometimes called Roronoa Zolo. is a pirate, former bounty hunter, and one of the main protagonists of One Piece. He is the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates and to date is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. He is famed as a master swordsman, user of the Santoryu style, and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes leads others to believe that he must be the true captain. He is also one of the top three fighters in the crew. His dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro is labeled as one of "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line, with a current bounty of 120,000,000. Appearance Zoro is an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna(See also Mythbusters) Note: The reason why it is depicted with some green has nothing to do with a color change, if you will notice most of it is still black. The green in the anime is an effect used in cartoons and comics to show shading/highlighting, as the color black is incapable of doing so itself. Light shades of purple, gray or blue are sometimes used instead. White, red and yellow are often too bright to pull off the same effect. Oda does the same effect in color walks. tied around his left arm and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's shirt varies from time to time, but he consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots. Zoro is most commonly seen wearing a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, but after this shirt is effectively torn to shreds due to the incident at Thriller Bark, he wears a different shirt with each succeeding arc. Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other notable scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's wax prison by trying to cut his feet off in Little Garden. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him "marimo" (moss-ball, moss-head in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub). After the two-year timeskip, Zoro gains a new scar running down his left eye, which is now implied to be blind as it is almost always closed. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandanna tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. Zoro has also gained more muscle. He also appears to have gotten taller, as he used to be several inches taller than Nami when standing near her. According to Oda, Zoro resembles a shark. Oda uses the color green to represent Zoro, he smells of steel, and the flower that suits him best is the thistle. Gallery See also *Bounty Hunters *Captain Morgan Arc *Dracule Mihawk *Johnny *Koshiro *Kuina *Perona *Santoryu *Shells Town *Straw Hat Pirates *Swordsmen *Tashigi *The Eleven Supernovas *Yosaku References Site Poll Out of Roronoa Zoro's swords which is your favourite? Wadō Ichimonji Sandai Kitetsu Shuusui Yubashiri Site Navigation de:Roronoa Zoro es:Roronoa Zoro fr:Zorro Roronoa it:Roronoa Zoro pt:Roronoa Zoro ro:Roronoa Zoro ru:Ророноа Зоро zh:羅羅亞·索隆 ca:Roronoa Zoro Category:Strawhat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Pirates Category:Featured Articles